Anna-May SephTaylor
" I miss you love I was your princess for so long But it all went wrong I miss you love..." ~From "Miss You Love" (AnnaMay about Luke after his death in The Last Olympian) 'Anna-May Seph Taylor '''is a demigod Daughter of Aphrodite and mortal artist, Keith Taylor, and paternal half sister of Anna-Ray Phrey Taylor. She is a main protagonist in the ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''series. She is portayred by Jessica Harp in the film adaptations. History Early Life AnnaMay is a daughter of Aprodite and Keith Taylor, a mortal artist who can see through the Mist. She also has a paternal half sister named AnnaRay Taylor. The two girls were born only a few days apart and were raised by thier father until they were old enough to know who they really were, Demigod daughters. When AnnaMay was twelve when she and her sister vistied Camp Half-Blood for the first time. It was there she met Chiron, a Satyr named Grover, and another Demigod, Luke Castellan. She was instatlly drawn to Luke when he offered to show her around the camp. Anna May and her sister had thier own cabin together instead of sharing one with other children of Aprodite/Persephone. From then on the sisters stayed at the camp year-round, only leaving a few weeks every other month to visit thier father. During her first year at Camp Half-Blood, AnnaMay began hanging out with Luke in her free time and the two eventually began a relationship. ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''The Lightning Theif'' AnnaMay is fourteen at her debute in the series. She first met percy during training excercises and greeted him with a warm welcome. Once she got to know him, AnnaMay began to speculate whether or not if he is the one for the Great Prophecy. Together, AnnaMay, her sister AnnaRay, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover go in search of Zeus' Master Bolt because Zeus thinks that Percy stole it. While on a bus to New Jersey, the three furies come on board, and Annabeth uses her cap to hide Percy from them and hopes that Percy's smell will hide her, the sisters' and Grover's smells. When the bus crashes due to the fighting between the demigods and the furies, they arrive at Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium, and find that Medusa is turning people to stone. Percy chops off Medusa's Head and they ship it off to Mount Olympius. After returning a lost dog for the reward money, they take a train and eventually arrive at the Gateway Arch, something Annabeth is very excited about as she states she wants to become an architect and tells Percy, AnnaRay, AnnaMay, and Grover all the details of the arch. When they go to leave, AnnaMay, AnnaRay, Grover and Annabeth go down the elevator and meet up with Percy after he is blown out of the arch by Echidna and the Chimera. After getting on a train out of the city, they arrive at a diner only for Ares to appear before them and give them a ride west if they get something for him in Waterland. They eventually arrive at the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas where they are given key cards and decide to have a nice place to sleep for the night. They start playing games and AnnaMay gets caught up in Poker games and hits a winning streak, and can't bring herself to pull herself away, even after Percy tells her it is a trap. She doesn't budge until she wins the game with a Royal Flush of Hearts and hears her mother's voice telling her what's going on. Once reaching the Underwold, they couldn't think of a way to get to Hades without passing Cerberus, until Annabeth pulled out a rubber ball and began to play fetch with him and claiming she used to train a Doberman. To offer her assitance, AnnaMay used her Charmspeak ability to tire out Cerberus much faster so she and Annabeth could rejoin Percy, AnnaRay, and Grover. After the Master Bolt was returned to Mount Olympus and all seemed well, Percy was poisoned by Luke, and AnnaMay was deeply hurt by Luke's betrayal. ''The Sea of Monsters'' ''The Titans Curse'' ''The Battle of the Labyrinth'' ''The Last Olympian'' ''The Heroes of Olympus'' ''The Lost Hero'' ''The Son of Neptune'' ''The Mark of Athena'' Personality Unlike other daughters of Aprodite, AnnaMay cares more about others than her own appearence. She looks out for those she cares about and sometimes results into using her Demigod powers to make sure she and her friends/family get out safely. Also being a Daughter of Aphrodite, AnnaMay's ability to love is her best personality trait. She also likes to touch Luke in very kind and loving ways such as holding his hand, leaning against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and having his arms around her. Anna Ray also has dreams that she and Luke are soulmates and meant to be together. Compared to the other children of Aphrodite, AnnaRay is much more aggressive and down to earth, not constantly focused on herself or her looks. She also expressed dislike for the Aphrodite cabin had been a "life-sized dollhouse" and that she wouldn't fit in with the rest of her Maternal half-siblings. AnnaMay loves her mother and respects her as a goddess. Appearence Being a Daughter of Aprodite she is very beutiful by her birth nature. She is described as average height with a slim figure and blonde hair and grey-green eyes. She has fair skin with a light tan. It is said her most arrtictive features are her eyes and her "irrestable smile". She normally wears her hair down and parted to the right; but during training excercises she pulls it back into a ponytail. At the end of The Lightning Theif ''AnnaMay recieves a golden heart locket on a gold chain from her mother, Aphrodite. Once she returns to Camp Half-Blood, she places a picture of Luke in the locket and clasps it around her neck. She continues to wear it for the remainder of the series. Abilities *ADHD: AnnaMay's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. *Dyslexia: AnnaMay's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. *Knowledge of Greek Mythology: AnnaMay knows a lot about Greek mythology, especially paintings due to her father's profesion as an Artist who specialzes in modern-day art. Demigod Powers *Charmspeak: Has the power of charmspeaking, allowing her to influence others with her opinion. *French Fluency: As a child of Aprodite, AnnaMay is fluent in French due to it being the "language of love." *Love: like her mother AnnaMay is capable of varying degrees of control over love, lust, beauty, etc. though on a smaller scale, **She can attract the opposite gender when they walk by. **She has the ability to change her physical features, as Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty. This can be seen when Luke mentions that her eyes change color. *Beauty: AnnaMay is able to radiate beauty, regardless of how she may look. This ability prevents enemy forces from willingly attacking her, even as she charges them. Weapons AnnaMay mainly uses a bow and arrow and swords for battle. The swords she uses were handcrafted by her 'step-father' Hephaestus and the hilts and sheaths have the emblem of fire. For long-range damage she uses a bow & arrow set crafted from the wood of Demeter's trees. Her arrowheads however are crafted by Hephaestus. Later on she recieves a vile with 'healing tears' that can help save someone she loves by making them drink the elixer. The vile is a pink heart on a silver chain she wears around her neck. Relationships Romance Luke Castellan Family Keith Taylor AnnaMay's father, Keith Taylor, is well known artist of many paintings dealing with Greek Mythology. Most of his paintings deal with Aphrodite and Persephone as those were the two goddesses he met and had his two daughters with. He can see through the Mist, which is what inspired his artwork. Later on he also depicts his daughters with thier respective mothers in different settings. But no matter what, he always manages to find time to spend with AnnaMay and AnnaRay whenever they come and visit. Aphrodite Her mother is Aphrodite, who is as known as the goddess of love and beauty. When AnnaMay met her mom on Mount Olympus, the two seemed to act on good terms with each other and Aprodite divluges that AnnaMay is her favorite daughter because she's more down to earth than her half-siblings. Anna-Ray Taylor AnnaRay Taylor is AnnaMay's half sister by thier father, Keith Taylor. The two are very close and even ask Chiron if they can stay in the same Cabin, since there are no other children of Persephone at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron agreed so the twins stay at what they call the 'Taylor Cabin' and they decorate with small pieces of thier dad's paintings. Maternal Half Siblings AnnaMay also has many half siblings by Aphrodite; they were seen in a hot spring in the film adaptation of ''The Lightning Theif although they weren't named. A few that are named are Silena Beaurgard, Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Lacy, Mitchell, as well as nine unamned sisters and four unnamed brothers. Step-Siblings Due to Aphrodite's marriage to Hephaestus, AnnaMay has step-siblings by Hephaestus. Her named Step-Siblings include; Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Nyssa, Shane, Christopher, and Harley. She gets along okay with her step-siblings, namely Nyssa since she's the only daughter of Hephaestus. Film ''The Lightning Theif'' AnnaMay Taylor is portrayed by country singer Jessica Harp in the film adaptation of The Lightning Theif. Like the books, AnnaMay has blonde hair and grey-green eyes. Her debute is similar to the movie as it is in the book. She introduced herself shortly after Luke volunteered to add Percy to his team for Capture The Flag. AnnaMay also teased Percy about the danger of the game saying things like "Chiron do you still have your wheelchair? Cus he's gonna need it." referring to Percy, then she giggled and said she was only joking. She shows her archery skills when fireing a few long rang arrows and hitting her targets, as well as she shows her battel skills while helping Luke. AnnaMay also seems very impressed when she saw Percy heal himself after he went to the water. Later that night, AnnaMay and her sister AnnaRay decide to go on the quest with Percy , Annabeth, and Grover. During the quest, Medusa specifically wants to kill Annabeth because her mother, Athena, cursed her. AnnaMay was with Annabeth during this time and was chided by Medusa saying that it would be her pleasure to kill a daughter of Aphrodite. Grover saves them while Percy distracts Medusa; Annabeth drives the car that knocks Medusa to the ground to give Percy time to escape and slay her with his celestial bronze sword, Riptide. Then, after securing Medusa's head for potential further use,the gang checks into a motel the night before assaulting the replica of the Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee. AnnaMay heads to the Underworld with Percy, Annabeth, AnnaRay, and Grover, then to Mount Olympus where she sees Luke's betrayal for herself. On Olympus, AnnaRay meets her mother for the first time. While Percy is talking with his father, that's when AnnaMay talks with her mother and is given the gold heart locket. After the events, she is shown to be deeply hurt by Luke's betryal, but places a photo of him in the locket. She shows her book counterpart's ability to react to events that happened in Greek mythology, such as warning Percy about the Hydra in the fight in Nashville (which was in the guise of the replica Parthenon's janitors). ''Sea Of Monsters'' AnnaMay will once again be portrayed by Jessica Harp. However, this time she will have brown hair. Video Game AnnaMay is one of the main characters in the video game. Her attacks are mostly accurate attacks dealing with her weapons (Bow&Arrows and Swords). She also has a move that greatly increases Teamwork. She has no resistance or vulnerability to any type of moves. Trivia Gallery AnnaRay2.jpg|AnnaMay Taylor AnnaRay4.png|AnnaMay in Sea Of Monsters Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite, her mother TaylorTwins.jpg|AnnaMay and her sister, AnnaRay Category:Female OC Category:LiveActionOC Category:BookSeries OC